


Filthy

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Cumdump, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, and a twist at the end, it's nothing bad or anything just a little twist, there's some softness in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Nearly shivering again, Kylo raked his eyes over the group, starting to count but then giving up. There was more than a dozen of them, all preparing to use him. Kylo refused to be intimidated by the number – he was ready for this. Hux had made absolutely sure, even prepared his ass before they came to make sure there’d be no delay.They were both here for only one thing: for Kylo to be used and for Hux to watch as it happened.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> All right, here is the filth I promised a while back on twitter. This is, well, just very filthy tbh lmao. There are precious few fics with Kylo on the receiving end of a gangbang and I am extremely pleased to have finally contributed one
> 
> FYI I've also put spoilers in the end notes for the twist at the end but really, I promise it's nothing bad at all. It's there though, if you need it

Kylo knelt in the middle of the hangar bay, stripped completely naked. Across the way, he could see Hux sitting comfortably, watching him with an aloof, blank expression that his hungry eyes betrayed. Kylo shivered, both from the look in Hux’s eyes and the cold of the hangar bay. Around him, the circle of officers and troopers were stripping off their own clothes, every single one of them staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

Nearly shivering again, Kylo raked his eyes over the group, starting to count but then giving up. There was more than a dozen of them, all preparing to use him. Kylo refused to be intimidated by the number – he was ready for this. Hux had made absolutely sure, even prepared his ass before they came to make sure there’d be no delay.

They were both here for only one thing: for Kylo to be used and for Hux to watch as it happened.

Now that most of the gathered crowd were naked and stroking their cocks, Kylo got up into position on his hands and knees, making sure he was angled so he could see Hux no matter who was in front of him. He spread his legs, wiggling his ass a little to entice whoever was to come first.

There was a pause, the whole room still, and then the slapping of bare feet on the floor. Hands ran down Kylo’s back and he arched into it, shifting when they moved down to his ass, gripping his cheeks. The person behind him spread him open, as if inspecting, then slapped his ass. Kylo’s breath stuttered, his half-hard cock twitching in interest.

The person grabbed him by the hip with one hand and then a hard cock was nudging at his slick hole, sliding in with ease. Kylo grunted in response, the cock inside him not especially large but a comfortable fit. Another brief pause and then the first thrust came, slower than Kylo had expected. Slower than he craved.

He turned to see who it was and recognized a bridge officer he didn’t remember the name of settling into a steady rhythm behind him, sliding in and out. The pace was leisurely and Kylo rocked back to meet his thrusts, aching for more.

“Come on, don’t be so shy,” said a voice from the circle, and Kylo looked up to see who he thought was a Stormtrooper approaching his face. “This fucktoy can take a lot more than that.”

The trooper got on his knees in front of Kylo, slapping his face with his cock a couple of times before stuffing it into his mouth without ceremony. Kylo moaned his appreciation, licking at the cock and swallowing it down when the trooper thrust and hit the back of his throat. The officer behind him sped up now, too, apparently egged on by the trooper’s comments.

The circle started closing in then, everyone deciding they didn’t want to wait any longer. Hands descended on Kylo, touching him everywhere as the two took pleasure from either end of him. Caressing strokes ran down his back, fingers dug into his ass, and one generous soul even reached down to grip his cock.

Hands were everywhere on his body, the steady pace of the cocks inside him impossible to ignore, but Kylo’s entire being was still trained on Hux’s presence. He could just see Hux beyond all the naked bodies surrounding him, one leg crossed over the other, his eyes roaming the scene. His arousal was strong enough for Kylo to feel now, the weight of it heavy even over Kylo’s own.

The officer behind him sped up his thrusts and he suddenly pushed in hard, moaning as warmth spread inside Kylo. Kylo couldn’t help moaning as well at the feeling, knowing this was only the first load of oh so many. The Stormtrooper in front of him shuddered at the vibrations around his cock, shoving in deeper and making Kylo work to keep from gagging.

The officer behind him pulled out, giving his ass a slap as he did so. “Such a good hole.”

Kylo’s cock throbbed at the words, hard and straining within the hand wrapped around it. He couldn’t help bucking his hips, trying to entice that grip to tighten, to stroke him until he came. The cock in his mouth hadn’t stopped moving and Kylo whimpered around it.

He managed to register a laughter ringing out around him. “Kriff, look how needy he is already.”

The grip on his cock tightened and Kylo choked on a moan when the cock in his mouth thrust in hard right at the same time. “Don’t you worry, slut, there’s still plenty of us left.”

Hands on his hips again, and then there was another cock nudging at his ass. “Here, boy, I’ll give you what you need.”

This one slammed in immediately, making Kylo’s toes curl as hips audibly slapped against his ass, starting so much rougher than the previous had. His grip on Kylo’s hips was bruising, holding Kylo in place as he slammed his cock in to the root with every pass. Kylo’s cock throbbed, still trapped in an unmoving grip, and then the Stormtrooper at his head pressed deep into his throat, coming without warning. Kylo managed to swallow it all, panting when the cock pulled out, leaving his mouth free.

Before someone else could step up, Kylo turned his head to catch Hux’s gaze. He mouthed ‘I’m yours’, watching the corner of Hux’s lips twitch up in response. This was all at Hux’s behest, after all. Much as Kylo was loving every moment of being used like this, it was Hux who made the rules.

He didn’t get to see anymore as another Stormtrooper stepped up to his face, prying his mouth open with a thumb Kylo briefly thought about biting, and then shoving his cock in. Kylo immediately swirled his tongue and started sucking at it, mollified. The man behind him was still pounding away and a hand pinched at his nipple, making Kylo arch his back and attempt to gasp around the cock in his mouth.

The one taking him from behind leaned forward and pressed his palm to the back of Kylo’s head, cupping his skull and tangling his fingers in his hair. Then he shoved Kylo forward until Kylo’s nose was pressed against the pelvis of the Stormtrooper in front of him, his cock all the way down Kylo’s throat. All the while, he kept fucking into Kylo with sharp thrusts, making his head bob in short jerks against the Stormtrooper’s body. Kylo choked on a moan, unable to even breathe.

Kylo’s cock throbbed between his legs, surely drooling precome onto the floor as he relished in the harsh treatment. Someone was still holding it and the harsh thrusts from behind gave him enough movement to tease but not enough to push him over the edge. He was so fucking close and he let out another choking noise at a particularly rough thrust, the cock down his throat still blocking his air.

Finally, blessedly, the hand tightened and stroked him hard and fast. Kylo came almost immediately, his whole body convulsing as he did so. He tried to moan but couldn’t, choking harder and pushing against the grip on the back of his head to pull away, a flow of drool following as he finally managed to get free. Kylo coughed, managing a moan as a last aftershock ran through him before his cock was released.

“That felt incredible,” the man behind him huffed, his rhythm still punishing. “We should try to make him come for everyone.”

Kylo shuddered at the thought, wincing a little at the unrelenting friction against his prostate. He just managed to make eye contact with Hux again before his chin was grabbed and the cock in front of him was back in his mouth. Hux was idly stroking the front of his pants now, teasing himself through the fabric.

It kept on like that and Kylo lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure. Eventually the feeling of oversensitivity faded and his cock struggled to hardness again. By then, the Stormtrooper in front of him had pulled out to come all over his face and the man behind had finished inside him as well. They were quickly replaced, everyone in the crowd stroking themselves and waiting for their turn. Kylo wondered if they’d drawn straws to decide their turns like he knew they did on simulators and the like. The thought of that, of being just another piece of equipment, made Kylo moan again, his cock throbbing.

He lost track of it rather quickly, losing himself in the sea of sensation and just vaguely registering when he was empty and when he wasn’t. They continued to touch him too, some petting him, some slapping him, others reaching for his nipples or his cock. It was _so much_ and Kylo could barely keep a hold of himself.

Through it all, he made sure to keep glancing at Hux, seeing the way he gradually got more aroused, a light flush on his cheeks giving him away. Still, he only watched, barely touching himself. Kylo knew Hux must have been saving himself for the end, aiming to be the last one to come inside Kylo once he was dripping and exhausted. Kylo couldn’t wait for it.

His next orgasm surprised him, someone contorting themselves under him to lick at his cock while he was stuffed from both ends with new cocks. When that mouth suddenly engulfed him, sucking _hard_ , Kylo almost screamed, his body spasming and drawing curses from the two fucking him. Whoever was sucking him off didn’t move, just milked every last drop of come from him.

Neither the cock in his ass nor his throat stopped and Kylo whimpered, his mind going fuzzy as he was again pushed into oversensitivity. He barely even noticed someone else coming up to his face and leaning down until something warm and wet hit his cheek. It was only then Kylo realized it was his own spend, spat from the mouth of the one who’d sucked him off.

Kylo’s face burned at the humiliation of it, but he also couldn’t deny the way it made him shudder. Around him, he heard another peal of laughter. Kylo wanted to snarl, but a sharp thrust against his face turned it into a muffled growl.

“He’s got spirit, doesn’t he?” said the one at his face, thrusts picking up so that their balls were slapping against Kylo’s chin.

An amused snort. “Well of course he does. Look at who we’re fucking.”

More laughter came from the circle. “The great Kylo Ren, reduced to nothing but a cock-drainer to empty our balls in.”

Kylo’s face got warmer but he didn’t even think of shoving them off, of freeing himself with the Force. He could, he could kill them all for this if he wanted to, but he didn’t. The humiliation of it only made his arousal burn hotter. That and the knowledge that Hux was watching all of this, was seeing him so debased and enjoying it as much as Kylo was.

“Aww, don’t pay attention to them,” came a voice near his ear, possibly attached to the hand that petted through his hair. “You’re being such a good boy for us, a perfect little slut, huh?”

If Kylo weren’t so far gone, he’d be embarrassed by the noise he made in response, but as it was, he was quickly finding it hard to care, his mind going fuzzy with sensation. The two that were fucking him came shortly after, then traded out for another pair.

Kylo was made to come again when another hand grasped his mostly limp cock, stroking it fast and forcing it back to hardness as the person behind him hit his prostate repeatedly. This orgasm felt like it was torn out of him, like his body was going to shake apart from the force of it. His mouth was briefly empty and the sound that escaped him was downright wounded to his own ears. In the background, he thought he heard someone whistle as if impressed.

Across the way, Hux still sat, but he’d shifted, his legs a little apart now, presumably to make it more comfortable for his hard cock. Kylo could practically taste the desire radiating off him, but still Hux only watched, not even speaking. Hux was patient; Kylo knew that, always had, but it was still impressive to him.

After he’d ridden out his orgasm, all Kylo wanted to do was roll on his back, but another was stepping up in front of him to take his mouth and he still had someone’s cock in his ass, so he didn’t move, just let them do what they wanted. He could barely think after coming so many times, his nerves overloaded yet there was still an undercurrent of arousal there. Kylo had no idea how that was possible, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. Everyone who’d come to fuck him would get their chance; he _wanted_ that and so did Hux, so it would happen.

The next few who fucked him were a blur, just a haze of sensation with the only clear part being Hux’s presence. Kylo used it to ground himself, to feel how Hux was commanding the situation without even acting or speaking, to relish in the fact that every one of them was here because Hux had commanded it so. And that Hux had commanded it so because he knew both he and Kylo would enjoy it.

The world came back in to focus rather suddenly when an enormous cock breached him, larger than any of the others he’d taken. Kylo had to take a moment to adjust for it, pulling away from the cock in his mouth with a moan as his ass was steadily stretched open. He looked over and found Hux again, who was leaning forward a bit now, watching as Kylo was speared on what must have been the largest cock in the group. There was a wicked glint in Hux’s eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

“Fuck,” Kylo swore, his voice hoarse from both the abuse of his throat and all the moaning he’d been doing.

A light pat to his ass made him flinch a little, having expected a slap. “That’s right, slut, you can take all of me, right?”

Kylo honestly wasn’t sure, but he consciously relaxed as much as he could, swatting away the neglected cock by his face that was trying to get back into the wet heat of his mouth. That one could wait. Soon enough, just when he was sure he was filled to the brim, unable to take anymore, he felt the man’s pelvis hit his ass cheeks. Kylo let out a deep breath. This was by far the largest cock he’d ever taken in his life.

“There you go, good boy,” the man said as he ground his hips against Kylo’s ass, making sure not an inch was left outside. “I knew you could do it.”

It was fortunate this man had waited until Kylo’s ass was well-used and literally dripping with come, Kylo thought. Even with Hux’s thorough preparation, there would’ve been no chance of him taking such a large cock at the start of this. He didn’t recognize whoever owned it and Kylo was a bit sorry he hadn’t gotten to see exactly how big it was before it was stuffed in him. It felt like it was as thick as his wrist.

Apparently tired of waiting for Kylo to adjust, the man pulled out and thrust forward, causing Kylo to yelp. Right after, a spray of come landed on his face, the one who’d been in his mouth previously also seemingly done waiting. The man behind him started up a slow but unforgiving rhythm, every single thrust making Kylo see stars, his cock more than large enough to rub against every sensitive place inside. It was just this side of painful, just the right amount of uncomfortable to make it perfect.

It didn’t take long for Kylo’s arms to give out and he let himself slump forward, ass in the air, his face smearing come on the floor where it rested against it. He didn’t care, was too caught up in the feeling of being _so kriffing full_. He was pretty sure he was drooling, his eyelids drooping until all he could see were vague blurs of colour through his eyelashes.

He could still feel Hux, though, even with almost all of his attention on the pressure inside him, the steady slide of the largest cock he’d ever taken stealing his focus. He couldn’t see Hux like this, couldn’t make out the shape of him, but he still had the Force keeping a constant link between them. He could feel lust, so potent it was intoxicating, and underneath it something like lighter, some mix of pride and relief and happiness. He was proud of Kylo for taking this, but also glad that Kylo was enjoying it so much.

Kylo moaned weakly and the man who was fucking him sped up his thrusts, turning it an octave higher as it came out. His own cock was still soft, too many orgasms rendering it limp and exhausted, yet still, he could feel something building with every slide of that massive cock inside him. The thought of coming again seemed so impossible, yet Kylo wondered if it was going to happen anyway.

Sure enough, after a few more thrusts, the sensation building inside him burst, running up his spine like lightening. Kylo cried out, his soft cock dribbling out what little come it could manage as yet another orgasm tore through him. He knew he was shaking, his body twitching hard every time another pulse ran through him, and then there was warmth spreading inside him, another load pumped into his ass.

The man pulled that enormous cock out of him and Kylo exhaled deeply. Fuck, tired as he was, that had been _incredible_. Hands were grabbing him again, pulling him up and into a sitting position and he just let them, offering only a small noise. Even though he was exhausted and likely incapable of coming again, he still wanted more. He wanted everyone to have him, to please them all, to be used for their pleasure and nothing else.

“Come on, you’re not done,” someone said from above, and several hands guided Kylo until he was sat upon yet another cock. “There you go, good slut.”

This cock was much smaller than the last, probably on the small side just in general. While that made it easy to take, it also just wasn’t _enough_ after what he’d just had. Kylo huffed, submitting to the grip on his hips as the officer below him started to thrust up. He was grateful he wasn’t expected to do the work, at least; Kylo didn’t think he was capable of giving a good ride at this point.

“Kriff, you made him too loose!” Kylo could see the man with the large cock give an exaggerated shrug. “This ass is useless now.”

Kylo scowled; his ass was fine, it was the cock in him that was the problem. He didn’t have a chance to say that, though, before someone pushed him down from behind, hands pressing against his back until he was lying chest to chest with the officer under him. Confused, Kylo turned his head, trying to see what was happening. He felt a glob of what he assumed was spit land right above his hole.

“Relax, there’s just more room now,” the person behind him said, and when a second cock nudged at his ass, Kylo suddenly understood. “We’ve just got to fill him up more, right?”

Kylo was considering telling them to fuck off, that he couldn’t take both, but then the head of the second cock slipped in and all thoughts of protest melted away. After the last cock that had had him, Kylo never thought he’d feel that full again, but he’d been wrong. Soon enough, both cocks were completely sheathed inside him and Kylo moaned again, the feeling beyond anything he’d ever experienced before.

“Fuck, he’s tight now all right,” the officer below him said, teeth clenched. “Good idea.”

The two started thrusting, their rhythms just slightly discordant and keeping Kylo on edge. He was groaning with every movement, unable to do anything but just lay there and take it. He turned his neck, searching for Hux, finding him looking on hungrily, no longer bothering to pretend to be unaffected. If Kylo’s cock was capable of getting hard again, he thought it would’ve happened right there.

It didn’t take long for both of the men fucking him to come, the tight grip of his body pulling them both over the edge to come deep inside. As they pulled out, Kylo felt a spurt of come follow them, his ass so full it couldn’t hold it all in anymore. A wave of equal parts shame and arousal washed over him.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, for he was shuffled around, another pair settling below and behind him, both sliding into him together. Kylo’s voice cracked on a moan and he wondered if he’d be able to talk at all after this was over. These two were a little less hesitant than the previous, having already seen him take two cocks at once, and they both fucked him hard, with no regard for anything save their own pleasure.

Kylo _loved_ it. He was so overstimulated he was almost numb, but this was exactly what he’d been seeking from this. Another came up to his face, kneeling above the Stormtrooper on the floor, and Kylo sucked at the presented cock, welcoming it into his mouth and down his throat. He was beyond thought, acting solely on impulse. He was there to please cocks, nothing more.

Through it all, a fourth person reached between the sweating bodies of Kylo and the man below him to grasp his limp cock, pumping it hard and fast. Kylo cried out again, muffled by the cock in his mouth. His cock _hurt_ , having given too much already, but the unrelenting strokes couldn’t be denied. Between that and the rhythmic pounding of two cocks in his ass, Kylo knew he was helpless to resist coming again if that’s what they wanted from him.

And it was, it seemed. The pressure built inside him again, as irresistible as a tsunami or a supernova, his vision whiting out and a scream ringing out as his body was forced over the edge once again. He wondered, deliriously, if it was possible to die from pleasure. It felt like he’d left his body, was flying so high he might never find his way down again.

When he did, the man behind him was pulling out, quickly being replaced by yet another, and Kylo just went limp, letting the three cocks take their pleasure. The one in his mouth pulled out right before coming and missed his face, instead coming in his hair. Kylo was beyond caring, just letting out a small whimper, his tongue still hanging out from preparing to catch the load it had missed.

The Stormtrooper on the floor came and there was another shuffle ending again with two cocks fucking him together. Kylo had lost count long ago, but he was sure most of them were on their second orgasms by now. They had to be, he thought. He didn’t know long he’d been here but it felt like it had been hours by this point.

One of the officers from before stepped up in front of him, his cock soft, and Kylo just looked up at him through glazed eyes. He didn’t understand what was happening until a warm stream of piss hit him on the cheek and Kylo instantly recoiled on instinct. A moment later, though, he opened his mouth, moving his head so he could drink down the stream. The man pissing in his mouth just laughed and murmured something about how pathetic and depraved he was. Kylo only whined in response, incapable of anything more intelligent.

When he was done, the officer shook the last drops off on his forehead as Kylo swallowed the bitter liquid down, then walked away, just like he would’ve at a urinal. Kylo’s soft cock throbbed at the thought, the shock of arousal bordering on painful. Another man stepped up, his cock hard, and jacked himself off onto Kylo’s face, not even bothering to use his mouth.

Kylo barely registered when the two in his ass came as well, only noticing when they pulled out without being replaced and he was suddenly _so empty_. He blinked up at the much smaller circle surrounding him, unsure what they would do next. Only one of his eyes opened all the way, come sticking the eyelashes of the other together.

“Flip him over,” one said, and the others moved to do so. “No, I mean, prop his ass up. Let’s see how big that gape is.”

Kylo didn’t think his face could get any hotter, but it did as his ass was lifted up, most of his weight resting on his shoulders. It was good they were holding him up; there was no way Kylo had the strength left to hold himself in such a position at this point. He let his head drop down, glancing over at Hux, who was still leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, watching with keen interest.

“Holy shit,” one said, half a laugh.

“This ass is ruined. It’s basically just a come bucket at this point.” Another laugh, followed by a slap to Kylo’s ass.

“Hold on, keep him like that.”

Kylo turned his head back, watching as one of the last few who’s cock was still hard stroked himself right above Kylo’s ass. He grunted as he came, his spend landing right inside Kylo’s hole. Apparently encouraged, the other two remaining stepped up and did the same, making Kylo moan weakly. His spent cock also twitched painfully again; they weren’t even fucking him, just jacking off and using him as a disposal for their come. He knew that shouldn’t arouse him, but he couldn’t deny that it did, even as spent as he was.

He was given one last slap to his ass, and then he was set down again, sprawled on his back. Kylo panted, waiting for more to come, but none did. He could hear their voices, getting more distant as they walked away. He’d done it. He’d served them all.

Well, except for one.

Kylo craned his neck until he could see Hux, who was now beckoning him with one finger. Forcing himself up onto all fours took more work than it should’ve, but Kylo managed it, starting a slow crawl towards where Hux sat in his pristine uniform. Kylo, meanwhile, was naked and covered in come and other bodily fluids. The contrast almost made him moan again.

He stopped in front of Hux, managing to kneel. He whimpered, beyond speech, looking up at Hux with pleading eyes. He’d done what Hux had asked of him but now he wanted nothing more than to please his master. The idea that Hux might not let him made him whimper again, more urgently.

“Yes, pet, I know,” Hux said, removing his glove and then reaching out to pet Kylo’s filthy hair. “Shh, I’ll give you what you need, even as filthy as you are.”

Hux then reached down and unbuckled his belt, quickly freeing his cock from his pants. He motioned for Kylo to wait, then pulled them all the way down past his knees. Probably to keep Kylo from getting any of the come he was dripping with on them, Kylo belatedly realized. Shame and arousal flashed through him once again, though his cock was still too tired to manage getting hard.

“Come here, pet,” Hux said, beckoning Kylo forward and Kylo didn’t hesitate. “Such a good whore for me, aren’t you?”

Kylo whined as Hux took hold of his chin, guiding his cock into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo didn’t have a lot of energy left, but he still put in the effort Hux expected of him. It was only one more cock, the most important cock of them all; Kylo could do it. He’d make it good for Hux.

“That’s right, good boy,” Hux sighed, encouraging Kylo to bob his head faster. “My perfect little slut, just like that.”

Pulling back, Kylo sucked hard, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking Hux deep again. Hux’s bare hand tangled in his hair, gripping hard and setting a rougher pace. Kylo happily let Hux take control, relaxing his jaw and letting Hux fuck his face down on his cock. Hux held Kylo down for a moment, moaning at the feeling of Kylo’s throat spasming, and then pulled him back up before doing it again.

Kylo just settled into Hux’s control, let the bliss of serving take over, a little shock of pride hitting him whenever Hux moaned. After watching the whole display, though, Hux had been hard for long enough that it didn’t take him long to come, pulling back just enough that Kylo could taste it. Once he was done, Kylo pulled back, swallowing down Hux’s come and smiling drowsily up at his master.

“Good boy,” Hux said, affection clear in his tone.

* * *

“Holy kriffing fuck,” Hux said, panting as the Force vision dissolved from around them and he came down from his orgasm.

Kylo just nodded at him, making an incoherent noise. That had been… well, fucking incredible would be an understatement. When Kylo had first mentioned sharing a fantasy in this way, Hux had been expecting something both a lot more tame and a lot less vivid. That, though, had been entirely unexpected. Hux wasn’t sure if he’d ever come that hard, which was impressive considering he’d essentially just been masturbating with company.

“Much as that was unexpected, I suppose I’m not surprised your fantasies would be like _that_ ,” Hux said, a smirk breaking through.

Kylo just gave him a look, half-glaring, half-embarrassed. Hux reached out and petted down his back to calm him. Really, he should’ve known Kylo would think about such a depraved and demeaning situation.

“Really, though, that was excellent. I’m glad you shared it with me,” Hux said, partially to mollify.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kylo said, looking less bothered now. “And that you, uh, didn’t judge.”

“Of course not. But you would love to do all that for real, wouldn't you? Every filthy little detail, hm?” Hux asked, watching Kylo duck his head a little and nod, but with some hesitation.

“...but you don't want anyone else to fuck you, is that it?” Kylo nodded again, immediately this time, and Hux’s chest suddenly felt warm. “Just me, because you're mine.”

It wasn’t a question and Kylo just made a little sound, part agreement, part wanting. “Yes. I do think about and want those things, yes, but not... I just want you. No one else.”

It was strangely touching, knowing Kylo thought about such depraved things, that he’d love to go through with them if not for his attachment to Hux. Hux appreciated it, though; he knew himself well enough to know he was possessive. Sharing was definitely something Hux was not interested in. Well, except in the form of Force visions, he supposed.

“I understand. Truthfully, I don’t want to share you either, so I’m glad you think the same way,” Hux said, reaching over and stroking Kylo’s hair affectionately. “Besides, it doesn’t stop us from doing something like this again. Or incorporating some of those elements in our usual games, hm?”

Kylo perked up a little at that, almost comically so. “Would you be willing to?”

“I don’t see why not,” Hux said, shrugging. “I already know you like degradation and praise. Would you like me to piss on you? Have you drink it down?”

Kylo flushed at that, but lifted his chin, as if challenging. “I didn’t think you’d be interested, but yes. If you are.”

“Well, if I already need to piss, I may as well do it in a prettier urinal if I have the opportunity.” Hux smirked at how surprised Kylo looked at that. “I’ll see what we can do about the double penetration too, if that’s another you’d like to try.”

“ _Yes_.” Kylo’s voice was breathy; oh, he really did want that, then. “To both of those. Yes.”

“All right,” Hux said, settling deeper into the bed; he was surprisingly tired after that, “that’s a start, then. We can always discuss further another day. And I certainly want to see what other fantasies my depraved little pet has in the future.”

“I have plenty, don’t worry,” Kylo said, but the flush on his cheeks betrayed his confidence as he settled in with Hux, resting his head on Hux’s chest. “But just remember: you asked for it.”

Hux couldn’t help a laugh. “Oh, Kylo, I knew you were a filthy, needy, little thing from the start. No matter how much of a slut you are in your fantasies, you won’t scare me off that easy.”

Kylo huffed at that, but just rubbed his face against Hux’s chest. Hux took the hint and started to pet through his hair. He hadn’t been lying; he truly couldn’t wait to see what other dirty little secrets Kylo had locked away in his mind. This had opened up a whole new world for them sexually and Hux was certainly going to enjoy the benefits of his pets Force powers coupled with that impressively filthy imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Twist ending: the whole gangbang was a Force vision fantasy of Kylo's. Hux and Kylo both enjoyed the fantasy and plan to incorporate elements of it into their play in the future, but neither of them want to sleep with other people, so it will remain fantasy. They also plan to explore more fantasies such as this through Force visions
> 
> Also shoutout to [@grandmasterwwx](https://twitter.com/grandmasterwwx) and [@p0rnHux](https://twitter.com/p0rnHux) on twitter for giving me ideas for the ending!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
